When Things Take a Turn For the Worst
by I'm Shexy and I Know Itt
Summary: AU. Haruhi stumbles upon Music Room 3, but things take a turn for the worst. Rape, pregnancy, and love? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Heeyy! If you're wondering,this isn't the real owner of this account,she just let me use her account because my account isn't working. So dont get mad, kay?

The idea came to me while I was watching the first episode of this show. (its my first time watching it). Then it came across my mind.I hope you all enjoy it,and give me feedback, this is my first story Ive written. :) thanks!

* * *

><p>Normal Pov:<p>

Birds chirped, and flew from tree to tree happily.

Wearing an old brown sweater that slung off her shoulder, and baggy pants, a girl with messy hair and ugly glasses walked the halls of the school, Ouran Academy.

Hold on. Everything stopped, the winds stopped, the noise stopped, and it was frozen on the boyish girl.

Fujioka Haruhi.

Female; age 15.

Dislikes; Thunder, Lightning, and Rich People.

Likes: Fancy Tuna (though she's never had any) and Food in General.

Extras: Fujioka Haruhi…. Is a virgin.

Everything unfroze, returning back to normal.

She opened one of the doors to the fourth library, and grumbled.

'_Heh. This place has 4 library rooms, you'd think one of them would be quiet.'_

She continued walking for a bit, the shadows of birds flying from each tree came through the windows.

She stopped to look out the over-sized window, up at the sky.

'_How are things in Heaven, mom? I can't believe it's been 10 years already.'_

She slowly walked up yet another set of stairs.

'_I'm beginning to think that rich kids come to school to have a good time.'_

Coming upon another door, the sign above it said 'Music Room 3.'

"An abandoned music room? I guess this is the only place I'll be able to study in peace and quiet," Haruhi said to herself as she opened the door to Music Room 3, expecting it to be empty.

Instead, six young men, five standing around a guy sitting in a chair.

Each of them was attractive, in his own way. The first one she noticed was a blonde boy with deep blue eyes-the one in the chair. Another boy had black hair, and his eyes were covered by light reflecting off his glasses. Then there was a short boy with blonde hair, and brow eyes. Close to him was the tallest of them all-dark hair and grey eyes. Then there was a set of ginger-headed twins.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!~" They all sang in unison.

"Oh wow! It's a boy!" The twins exclaimed together as they took a step towards Haruhi.

Stop.

Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru.

Men; age 15.

Their dislikes: Annoying a certain blonde idiot.

Their likes: Annoying the blonde idiot.

Extra: They've gotten many girl pregnant.

Unfreeze.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this young mans in the same class as you," The one with the glasses stated, pushing up his glasses.

Freeze.

Ootori Kyouya.

Male; age 16.

Dislikes: Losing Money.

Likes: Money.

Extra: Is in love with Tamaki.

Unfreeze.

"Yeah, but he's shy, and doesn't act very sociably so we don't know him that well!" The twins said together, shrugging at Kyouya.

Kyouya had a smug grin, and a light bulb came on.

"Well that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honor student. Kyouya smiled at Haruhi, pushing his glasses up again.

"What? You must be Fujioka Haruhi! You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about!" A tall blonde guy practically yelled, his mouth slightly open.

Freeze!

Suoh Tamaki.

Male; age 16.

Dislikes; The twins.

Likes: 'Commoners' stuff.

Extra: He's a manwhore~.

Unfreeze.

"How do you know my name?" Haruhi shrunk into with the door.

"Why you're infamous. It's not every day a commoner gains entrance into our Academy. You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough your to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka." Kyouya stated, towering over Haruhi.

"Why, um, thank you… I guess."

"Your welcome, you're a hero to other poor people Fujioka, You've showed the world that even a poor person could excel at an elite private academy! It must be hard for you to constantly be look down upon by others."

"I think you're taking this poor thing a little far…"

" Spur! Neglected! But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you, poor man, to our world of beauty~!" Tamaki pushed Kyouya out of his way so he could get in front of her.

"I'm out of here…" She turned and quickly started walking to the door.

"Hey! Come back here Haru-chan! You must be, like, a super hero or something! That's so cool!" A little boy clung onto her arm, pulling her back.

Freeze, again.

Haninozuka Mitsukuni. AKA 'Honey.'

Male; 17.

Dislikes: Tamaki's Grandma.

Likes: Just About Anything.

Extra: He's dating his cousin.

Unfreeze~

"I'm not a hero, I'm a honor student. AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN?" Honey shrunk away, and reappeared in front of the tallest boy, hiding his face in his stomach.

"I would never imagined that the famous scholar, would be openly gay…"

"Eh? Openly what?"

"Now tell me what kind of guys you're in to!"

He gestured to the tall male, who looked up. "Do you like the strong, silent type?"

Freeze.

Morinozuka Takashi. AKA Mori.

Male; 17.

Dislikes: Hurting Honey.  
>Likes: Animals.<p>

Extra: Obsessed with sex.

Unfreeze.

"The boy Lolita?" Honey looked up and whipped a tear away.

"How about the mischievous type?" The twins laughed and leaned against each other, winking.

"Or the cool type?" Kyouya pushed his glasses up.

"I-it's not like that! I was just looking for a quiet place to study!"

"Or many… you're into a guy like me.. What do you say~?" He leaned closer to her and winked, cupping her cheek.

She suddenly pushed him away, and fell back, crashing into something.

Instinctively, she tried to grab the handle before it broke. She caught it, but it slipped out of her hand, shattering everywhere.

The twins loomed above her.

"Ahh!" The both said together.

"We we're going to feature that renaissance vase at a upcoming auction!" One said.

"Oh, now you've done it commoner! The bidding on that vase was starting as 8 million yen!"

"WHAT? 8 million yen!" She fell over, "How many thousands are in a million?"

She got up and faced them, "Um, I'm gonna have to pay you back…"

_"With what money?"_ The twins asked together.

_"You can't even afford a school uniform!"_

"What's with that grubby outfit you got on anyway?" The other twin said.

"Well.. What do you think we should do, Tamaki?" Haruhi shot a glance behind her and saw Kyouya had picked up a piece of it and was now looking at it.

As if on cue, music started playing.

"There's a famous saying you've might of heard, Fujioka. When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do." Tamaki said, pointing at her.

"Since you have no money, you can pay…" He looked up, narrowing his eyes, "with your body!"

"W-what?"

"Kyouya, how long until our guests arrive?"

Kyouya caught on quickly and smirked, "About 30 mintues... _Ms. Fujioka_, you don't have any after school activites?"

_"Huh? Ms. Fujioka?"_ Everyone, minus Kyouya, asked.

"Yes.. Fujioka Haruhi, age 16, blood type O, female, born February 4th-" Kyouya said, looking into a black notebook.

"How do you know that?" Haruhi yelled.

"I do my research," Kyouya stated, closing his book.

"Even better~" Tamaki said, grabbing Haruhi and throwing her onto the nearest couch.

"W-WHA-?" Tamaki pressed his lips against hers, shutting her up.

Her eyes widened and she felt his hand slide under her shirt. She struggled but he pinned her under him, making his way up to grope her one of her small breasts.

"A-ah! H-hey!" She blushed deeply.

"Don't worry, Ha~ru~hi~!" Tamaki sang into her ear and kissed her jaw down to her neck with she squirmed around.

"G-get o-off!"

Her carefully slipped his hand under her size-A bra.

She blushed deeper and closed her eyes, _'M-mom... h-help me!'  
><em>  
>Tamaki continued his assult on her neck, rolling her nipple around.<p>

Haruhi suddenly kicked his 'area' and he fell back.

"Y-you bitch!"

Haruhi got up and tried to run, only to crash into Kyouya.

"Hold her still, Kyouya!"

"Alright, Tamaki," Kyouya flipped Haruhi over and held onther arms back while Tamaki stumbled over to them.

"Now don't move, Princess~" Tamaki grinned, leaning over her.

* * *

><p>Alright, first chapter DONE.<p>

Sorry of the cliffhanger..

And spelling mistakes.

Please review~ :3


	2. Chapter 2

This is the real owner of the account. I'm not good, but my friend says I'm better than her, and that I should write this…

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>"Why run if you have no where to hide~?" Tamaki asked softly, cupping Haruhi's cheek again. He somehow pulled her ugly sweater off her and tore her undershirt off her.<p>

"H-hey! D-don't rip t-that!" She felt Kyouya move his hands to her sides and down, pushing her baggy pants down.

Haruhi took a lungful of air, a permanent blush on her face. Tamaki unclasped her bra, pulling it down her small shoulders, and dropped it to the ground.

Haruhi suddenly felt like she was paralyzed, and fell limp into Kyouya.

She felt a pair of hands take her glasses off, and her a voice purr, "You look so much better without them~."

Tamaki kissed down her jaw and neck until he came to her small chest, yet again rolling one of her nipples while Kyouyas lips made their way to the back of her neck and shoulder, successfully dropping her pants to the ground.

The only thing Haruhi had left on to protect herself were her thin pink panties, which were about to be torn off until two voices interrupted, _"Boss, Kyouya-Senpai, we don't have long until the guests come."_

"How long?"

"_9 minutes at the most."_

"Fuck.." Tamaki grumbled, and Kyouya said, "Tell them the Host Club will start late."

"_Okay~!"_ Haruhi heard their footsteps as they walked away, _"We want a turn next."_

"Then us!" She heard Honey squeal.

"Okay, okay~" Tamaki grinned and continued assaulting her chest, biting and nipping, nibbling and sucking her nipples while one of Kyouyas' hands slipped past the thin fabric of Haruhis' panties.

She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, feeling tears rise to the corners of her eyes.

Tamaki firmly placed his hands on her bottom and Kyouya forced her legs a part with one hand, rubbing her clitoris with the hand already in her panties.

Haruhi felt her panties disappear and bit her lip harder, blood rushing into her mouth.

Kyouya pushed Haruhi onto the couch, and let Tamaki have a turn by himself.

She slowly opened her eyes to see Tamaki had removed everything except his boxers; she squeezed her eyes shut again, wanting this to be over as quickly as possible.

"Now Haru-dear, are you a virgin?~" Tamaki purred as he slid his boxers down.

She didn't answer; she just laid there, blushing.

"I take that as a yes~. Don't worry, it won't hurt for that long~." He picked her hips up and slowly pushed his tip into her. She put her hands over her face to hide the tears that came when he thrusted, whimpering.

His thrusts became faster until he released inside her.

He got up, smiling, and pushed her hair away from her face, "Your turn, Kyouya."

"Alright Tamaki."

Kyouya stood over Haruhi and had stripped so he was in his boxers. He kissed her neck, his hands working their way to her small breasts. His touch was rough, compared to Tamakis.

He kissed her jaw to her neck, then to her shoulder, then down her chest. He popped one of her nipples in his mouth and stucked lightly, then moved to the other, taking his silk boxers off.

He sat on the couch next to her and sat her ontop of his, sliding his member into her. He thrusted and thrusted, until he release inside her.

He moved her off of him and got up, "Hikaru, Kaoru."

_"Alright!" _The twins grinned and appeared, stripping all of their clothing.

"I dips front~!" Hikaru sang.

"Back~!" Kaoru said at the same time as Hikaru.

The twins wasted no time in putting both of their members into her, Kaoru in her bottom, and Hikaru in the front.

They both started thrusting; Hikaru sucked on one of Haruhis nipples, and Kaoru kissed her neck. Both had firm grips on her sides and hips, and thrusted until they both released.

_"Honey-Senpai, Mori-Senpai~" _They called while putting their clothing back on.

"Can I go first, Takashi?" Honey asked cutely, looking at his cousin.

"Hurry."

"Okay~!" Honey stripped and stalked towards Haruhi, also wasting no time putting his member into her.

Haruhi made no noise, just stared at the ceiling, waiting until it was over.

Honey started thrusting, but gently. He started thrusting faster and faster until her released, moving out of the way for his cousin-slash-lover.

Mori had already stripped, but didn't put his member into her yet.

He nipped and sucked at her stomach, chest, and neck, then pushed is member into her gently.

His thrusts were slow, careful. He suddenly started to gain speed, and released.

He removed himself, and put his clothing back on.

_"Get up." _ Haruhi looked to see the twins leaning over her, _"Club starts in a few minutes. Get out."_

The twins threw her clothing on her.

She slowly got up and dressed, looking at the men surrouned around her.

"Well, Fujioka. It's time you left," Kyouya told her.

"Fine," She snapped coldly and turned to walk out of the room. She left the campus and walked straight home, staring at the space in front of her.

* * *

><p>She was relieved that when she got home, her dad was still as work; yet was scared.<p>

She took a bath, scrubbing every inch of her body. Haruhi regretted walking into that room, but she regretted even thinking of appling for Ouran in the first place. Sure, she's heard rumors of the school, but never believed them.

Now that she knew that they were true, she wanted to withdraw from the school. As soon as possible.

So that's what she did once she was done with her bath.

With shaking hands, she called the number she had on a piece of paper on the fridge for Ouran and asked to be removed.

"Are you sure, Ms. Fujioka?" She heard the stressed voice of the chairman Suoh Yuzuru.

"Y-yes, sir."

"Alright, it's just that today was your first day..." His voice trailed off.

"I-I know.."

"Let me ask you something.. Was it the works of my idiot son Tamaki?"

She opened her mouth to say something-then it dawned on her. _The chairman is his father!_

"O-oh no, i-it's just that I don't fit in with the students. Th-thank you!" She hung up.

Walking to her room, she realized that she'd have to tell her father. She didn't know what to say to him, so she did what she promised she would never do. Ever.

She ran away. She didn't leave the country; she went to the place she was quite familiar with.

Her fathers friend. Like her father, the man was a tranny. His name was Isao Sonoda, though he prefered 'Misuzu.'

He took her in, and promised not to tell her father.

But before Haruhi left, she placed a sticky note on the table that said, 'Sorry, dad.'

* * *

><p>Sorry that it's not good, I tried my best... I get freaked out while writing rapelemons, which is why I don't post any. But I did this for my friend cause she's always correcting my ass..

Anyways, sorry for mistakes and whatnot.

Byee.


End file.
